Midnight Journey
by iNsAnE-HaLf-wOlF
Summary: Alice, Jasper, and Edward are on a journey to recreate popular video games, tv shows, and books. None of them quite grasp the concept of recreate, however. Follow them as they botch up plotlines and recreate romances.


Chapter 1: The Vision

Rosalie,

I sat in my Physics class, bored out of my mind. Of course, I had to keep my eye on Jasper's future, but he wasn't in this class with me. I debated faking sick (like that could ever happen) to get out of class, however, Edward was moping around again, therefore Carlisle would want me to stay here in this class.

Ahhh, if I didn't know better, I would think I had died of boredom. How do you kill a vampire? You bored them to death.

So here I am, searching the future (like channel surfing) Jasper sitting in class, pranking the humans by making them all angry for no good reason. There's Edward, but he's doing a test so nothing fun. OH! I can see something new.

In this vision there's an old man walking towards the school. He walks to the main office to pull, me, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and you out of school for the day.

Unfortunately for my vision, the bell rang just than. On the other hand, that meant gym, next than lunch, and after that the old man was coming to talk to us.

Well he didn't seem to have bad intentions, so I guess it can't be that bad. Edward can tell us his intentions and besides we're vampires it's not like we can't take him down if we must.

Alice

"You have serious issues." Rosalie said looking up from the note I wrote her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But oh well. I just figured writing a note would be fun. Plus it gives a lot of information."

"Yes, but so does talking. But anyways, after we finish 'running' this mile, we should go show this note of yours to the others." Rosalie waved the note around in emphasis.

"We have lunch next…" I stopped talking for a second as a vision washed over me.

"OH yes! Let's ditch the rest of this class!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Rosalie sped up a bit to finish the last lap of the mile.

"That's because it was your plan!" I sped up after her.

We got to the empty locker room and we able to change at vampire pace because there were no puny human around to scare.

"Alright let's go." I said as I finished getting dressed.

We walked silently to the algebra class Edward was in.

'Edward, get out of class now, it's important.' I thought this as loud as I could. I knew he heard me because just a few seconds later, I heard him ask the teacher to use the bathroom.

"What would be the problem?" Edward asked as he walked out the door and across the hallway towards me and Rosalie.

"The problem would be that Alice here had a vision of some old guy…" Rosalie started her sentence out loud but cut if off, knowing Edward would hear it in our thoughts.

"I see." Edward stated.

"Good! Now let's get Jasper and Emmett from their psychology class." Rosalie said while dragging my arm, and me, down the hallway.

"I still think Edward would do great in psychology." I stated, gesturing with my free hand towards Edward who was walking behind us.

"I concur." Rosalie released my arm as we came to the psychology classroom door.

"I don't. It would be a dead giveaway as to what my power is, and humans don't understand the idea of having powers." Edward stated while glaring at the door to what he considered to be an evil class.

I watched a vision flash before my eyes and grinned.

"Well, that's an evil grin." Rosalie stated backing away from me.

"Yes. Rosalie, how opposed are you as to dressing up as Catwoman?"

((ten minutes later))

"Somehow this is not what I had in mind." Rosalie said, turning around cautiously.

"Yeah, I know, but it will be great. Even Edward's in on this." I gestured towards Edward in his Batman costume.

"Albeit reluctantly." He grumbled.

"Yeah, I know, but this will be great." I stated, pulling the two towards the psychology room. "You know what to do right?"

"Yeah, you only explained it like three times." Rosalie flipped her hair back.

"Great than go through." I said opening the door.

"I AM THE GREAT BATMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!" Edward yelled out while jumping into the classroom, and hopping around on one foot until he jumped onto a desk; Jasper's desk.

"I AM CATWOMAN, MEOW!" Rosalie leaped into the room, and jumped around until she managed to jump on Emmett's desk.

"Rosalie Hale? Edward Cullen? What are you doing in my classroom? What are you wearing?" The teacher screeched from the front of the room in shocked disbelief.

"Emmett," Rosalie whispered leaning down towards her staring husband, causing him to practically drool from the view he was currently getting. "Stop Staring!" She finished jumping on to Jasper's desk. Jasper's desk wobbled a little from the weight of both Edward and Rosalie.

"YOU! Off my desk!" Edward yelled over towards Rosalie.

"OH yeah? Make me!" Rosalie yelled back.

"That's it! Alright Kitty you are going down!" Edward went to tackle Rosalie but she jumped to a different desk.

I danced into the room at this point.

"Miss Calvert?" I asked, gaining the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?" she looked at me agitatedly.

"They've been running around all period. Do you mind if Emmett and Jasper help me get them calmed down?

"What are you suggesting?" The teacher asked imperiously.

"Would you mind if Jasper helped my grab Rosalie and Emmett carried Edward? I would like to take them outside! The fresh air might do them some good."

"Well…" Miss Calvert trailed off as she watched Edward and Rosalie. They had moved on to pouncing after each other across the desks.

"I kill you! We are sworn enemies!" Rosalie yelled pouncing at Edward.

"Catnip Attack!" Edward yelled throwing glitter on Rosalie.

"Ahhh, cannot resist! Must purr." Rosalie started in on her imitation of a cat purr.

"Yes please take them." Miss Calvert said turning back to look at me.

"Emmett! Grab Edward." I said watching intently.

"Alright." Emmet started walking towards Edward.

"I'm stronger than you! You'll never take me alive." Edward yelled.

"Really?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I'm a big, bad, bear. You. Are. A. tiny. Bat. I win." Emmett grabbed Edward quickly and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let me go! I must be free to fight!" Edward beat on Emmett's back with his fist.

Jasper looked at Edward trying and failing to escape than looked back over to Rosalie, "Come quietly or Mr. Big Bad Bear over there is coming for you." He told her shrugging.

"Well, I'm not going to win. Take me to your leader." Rosalie held her hands out as if he was going to handcuff her.

"OH Leader?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"Yes?" I grinned as he offered up her feet to me.

"Come help me _carry _her outside." He smirked over at me. I danced over and grabbed her feet.

"UM. Guys, I'm not sure that this is safe." Rosalie said looking a bit confused.

"Count of three!" I stated as Jasper grabbed her arms.

"ONE!" Jasper started laughing as he felt the excitement of all the students in the class.

"TWO" I laughed along with my mate, this was such a great show to put on for the humans, and we got out of class.

"THREE" We yelled together, letting go, and watching as she flew out of the classroom door. Unfortunately, there was a loud crash, and me and Jasper looked at each other before running out of the room.

Rosalie glared at us evilly as we approached her. She was sitting in a bucket of water with a mop over her head, the mop mixing with her blonde hair.

"Um, sorry?" I asked nervously.

"No. Not yet you're not. But you will be." Rosalie started to get up out of the bucket. This took a bit of time, seeing as how she was wedged inside it.

"Emmett! Grab her! Rosalie and Alice have to tell you something." Edward stepped forward while talking; ready to grab Rosalie if she got free. Meanwhile, Emmett clasped his huge arms around Rosalie's stomach as she got out of the bucket.

"Emmett, I need to kill Alice. And Jasper. But mostly Alice, because it was her idea." Rosalie clenched her teeth as Emmett's grip tightened.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you do." I turned to Jasper and handed him the note I had wrote to Rosalie. "Read this, it explains everything." I watched Jasper read the note quietly and I was a bit confused when he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You know, I never had a chance to pull off my prank." Jasper responded sadly and a wave of guilt hit me. I knew that it wasn't really my own though.

"Not going to work. Sorry." I grinned at Jasper quickly before turning back to Rosalie. "I'm sorry that your hair got wet. Now can we tell Emmett?"

"Just give him the note." Rosalie responded.

Emmett released Rosalie as Jasper handed the note to him. As soon as she was free, Rosalie pounced on me.

"You are so in trouble." Rosalie hissed through her teeth.

"UM… uncle?" I asked giggling.

Rosalie got up quickly and looked disgusted.

"Aren't you ever scared?" Rosalie asked frustrated.

"Not of you." I danced out of her reach quickly.

"AHH, that's it! I give up! Let's go to lunch early and than just meet the old man!" Rosalie stormed off towards the cafeteria.

Jasper and I exchanged an amused glance before following after, Emmett and Edward right behind us.

((scene break))

I looked across the table to Rosalie and whispered "Blonde slut, three o'clock." Rosalie smirked and looked up as Jessica Stanley approached our table confidently.

"Hello Edward." Jessica said in a voice she obviously thought sounded sexy. I thought it sounded like she was trying to imitate a cat dying.

"Hello." Edward said this politely yet still distantly. Jessica took this as a sign of attraction. 'He was being polite. He doesn't like you!' I almost screamed that at her.

"I'm obviously the most attractive girl here." Jessica stated, throwing a pointed glance towards Rosalie and I. "So you should go out with me."

"He would love to!" Emmett smirked.

"Yeah, dinner tonight? How about that Japanese restaurant in Port Angeles?" Jasper added.

Jessica looked a bit put off that Edward hadn't answered but immediately cheered up.

"Yeah! Sounds amazing! Does seven sound good?" Jessica cheered.

"Seven sounds great!" Rosalie said smirking. Jessica nodded happily before she looked to Edward and winked. It was not subtle either, it was an over the top, extravagant, obvious wink.

I waited until she was far enough away not to hear, before I looked over to Rosalie and said, "I'm obviously the most attractive girl here," in a snotty voice.

"Yes, of course! Does attractive mean ugly on your world?" Rosalie asked snottily.

"But of course! What else could it possibly mean, when it is used about someone who looks like me." I finished the sentence in my best Jessica Stanley voice.

I hate all of you." Edward stated monotonously.

"We love you too." I responded cheerfully.

((scene break))

I watched Edward pace silently across the front of four seats. Those currently occupied by me, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett of course.

"Calm down already." Emmet stated

"I have a date with Jessica Stanley tonight and some old guy wants to talk to us and most likely knows what we are. Jasper, please stop trying to calm me down. Also…."

"Edward. Shut up." I interrupted his rant as a vision washed over me.

"He's here." I whispered at vampire speed. Edward immediately stopped pacing and we all turned our eyes to the door.

An old man walked in quietly. The little bell chimed gently as he closed it behind him. He had gray hair, cut short and blue eyes.

"I'm here to pull my Grandchildren out of school." He told the receptionist.

"Last names?" The receptionist looked at him from over t he tops of her glasses.

"The Cullens and the Hales." The old man said this smirking, as if the last names were a joke.

"They are already here." She said gesturing towards us. I growled lightly as her gaze lingered on Jasper. The old man turned to look at us and I decided to sell the story to the receptionist.

"Grandpa! I yelled launching myself out of my seat to hug him. I did it at a human speed and hugged him gently, for me at least. He was hot to touch, so I knew he was definitely human and not a vampire.

"Alice! How nice to see you. Shall we go home now? We have to get ready you know."

"Yes, let's go home." I gestured for the others to get up and follow. We all piled into Edward's Volvo and the old man started walking.

"You want a ride?" Edward asked.

"No, but I will see you at your house shortly." The old man started walking into the groove of trees that was close to the school.

"Um ok. That was weird." Emmett stated.

"Yeah. Whatever. We'll find out soon. Shotgun!" I jumped into the front seat quickly before Rosalie could get it. We had left it open for the old man but he obviously wasn't coming.

"We'll get home before him and we can warn Esme. Should we call Carlisle?" Edward sped out of the parking lot and down the road. I shook my head at him briefly.

"I hate how slow he drives." Rosalie said to me, "Make him go faster."

"I'm going 120 mph!" Edward said gesturing towards the speedometer.

"So slow." Rosalie slumped back into her seat.

"I concur! Go faster!" Jasper said sending out a wave an emotion; a need for speed sort of feeling.

"Not going to work." Edward said keeping at the same speed.

"Meh. Worth a try." Jasper said shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey we're home. Out of my car." Edward parked the shiny Volvo in the garage. We got out of the car and started walking to the house before we all stopped short.

The old man was waiting on our doorstep.

((scene break))

"So, we can finally start talking now?" the old man seemed irritated. This was probably because we had made him wait ten minutes. Esme and Edward wanted Carlisle there, so the old man had to wait.

"Wait!" I said suddenly.

"What now?" the old man snapped.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Joe Russel." He said sighing. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I held back snickers behind our hands.

"Anyways, I have come to you with a proposition. But it involves a story…" Joe Russel started his story as we looked on interested. "During the time of antidisestablishmentarianism…."

"What is antidisestablishmentarianism?" Edward interrupted the story before Joe Russel had finished a sentence.

"OMG! Everyone knows that! Seriously, who doesn't know that?" Emmett yelled out.

"Stupid people. And Eskimos." I responded.

"Eskimos?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Yeah Eskimos don't know about that. Eskimos know nothing." I answered.

"Eskimos don't know nothing?" Edward asked confused.

"Edward! You are from a time period of very good English and grammar! Speak properly!" Emes scolded Edward before I could reply.

"Eskimo's don't know anything?" Edward's statement was ruined by the questioning tone of his voice.

"Yes! That's good." Esme responded cheerfully.

"Edward, you are such an Eskimo." I told him smirking.

"Oooh, Burn!" Jasper intoned from his position on the couch next to me.

"Go ahead! Keep insulting me! I don't really care!" Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking like a petulant child. I almost laughed but managed to hold it in.

"So we can make fun of you. OK. Let's start on your lack of a sex life." Emmett said grinning.

"NO. First we tell me what antidisestablishmentarianism is." Edward said looking irritated.

"It's just like supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Just a long word." Rosalie stated bored.

"I love the movie Mary Poppins!" Esme cried out, pulling an umbrella out of who knows where.

"Umm. Ok. Yay. Mary Poppins. Yay." Even Emmett looked a bit freaked out by Esme's outburst.

"Back to your lack of a sex life than?"

"My sex life is not lacking!" Edward yelled out.

"Yes, it is. You are missing out on a lot. Who's ever heard of the 105 year old virgin? Seriously though. I've got Rosie." Emmett paused to pull Rosalie into a hug. "Jasper's got Alice," I leaned into Jasper's side as we were mentioned. "Even Carlisle and Esme have got it going on." Esme looked over at Edward before shrugging.

"You're family scares me." Joe Russel told Carlisle in what he thought was a whisper. We were all vampires though and of course we heard him.

I turned to glare at him and noticed my entire family doing the same.

"Back to my story than?" Joe Russel asked when all attention was on him again.

"Sure Joe. Go ahead." Carlisle said looking at Edward briefly.

"Anyways, during the time of antidisestablishmentarianism," Joe Russel paused to look at Edward. Edward threw his hands up in the standard 'wasn't me' gesture. "there was a third group outside of the church and state. These people were self-proclaimed wizards. Well my ancestors were these wizards, and I also, practice their form of magic. However, the magic itself has recently been locked in different universes, due to a spell gone wrong. My store of magic is extremely low. I have enough to send three people to search for my lost magic. Vampires are the best option for people to search, since they don't need to eat or sleep."

"You want us to find your magic for you?" Edward asked disbelieving.

"Why would we waste our time doing that?" Rosalie asked scornfully.

"It benefits you. Who ever goes will obtain knowledge." Joe Russel stated.

I watched a vision flash before my eyes quickly, and than more hit me. There were many visions all getting quicker, until I only saw blurs of color passing in front of my eyes.

"I'll go!" I stated as my eyesight returned.

"Guess that means I'm going too." Jasper said quietly.

"So we need a third person." Joe Russel said.

"Well I'm not going." Rosalie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sorry. I'm staying with Rose." Emmett said dejectedly.

"Edward will go." I stated quickly.

"I'm WHAT? I didn't agree to his! Carlisle!"

"Sorry Edward, but it might be a good experience for you." Carlisle shrugged thoughtfully.

"Is today the official 'Pick on Edward Day' Edward asked quietly.

"Nope! Everyday is 'Pick on Edward Day'" Emmett grinned.

Edward sighed dramatically before nodding and saying, "Yeah, I figured as much."

"So Joe Russel?" I gained his attention before the boys got too out of hand.

"Yes Alice?" He asked.

"When will we leave to find your magic?"

"Tonight at midnight." He responded.

"Great. Alright. So who's up for a game of Continental Hide and Seek?" I asked smirking.

((AN: review. Constructive criticism is always helpful.))

Chapter 2 preview:

"Damn redneck." Jasper muttered in his southern drawl that I loved.


End file.
